Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171010175818/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171209041515
“So I watched the Frozen short, and I have a few notes: *Elsa’s winter dress is really really pretty. *The first song wasn’t that bad. Anna’s voice sounded weird at some parts, but Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel have really nice harmony. *“The surprise is that everyone left.” “You’re a princess, you don’t have to settle.” When did Olaf become such a fucking savage???? *Jonathan Groff’s high notes were heart-melting; definitely need to hear him sing a proper song in Frozen 2. *Yeah, I’m not buying the whole “our family never got to have a tradition because of me” thing. Elsa was what, 8 years old, before her parents felt the need to lock her away and close the gates????? You mean to tell me that in those 8 years, they never exposed Elsa to a single family Christmas tradition after ringing the bell that she could remember???? So they just did nothing for Christmas for those 8 years???????????? I don’t think so. *In addition, Elsa says that after they locked the gates, “we were never together.” Is she just referring to herself and Anna, or is she talking about the whole family? Because if she’s talking about the whole family, then that raises a huge amount of questions. Does that mean the K&Q never did anything with Anna ever? How did Anna still manage to build what seemed like a loving relationship with them despite this fact? Did Anna dine alone and chill in the castle alone? How did the K&Q explain to Anna every year why they never celebrated anything: no birthdays, no Christmas, no other holidays????? Who raised Anna if her parents weren’t spending any time with her?????????????? *Alright, I’m gonna go off on a bit of a tangent here. I have been suffering depression and low self-esteem for 6 years now, and while I’m starting to get a little bit better, I still struggle with emotional management. So I understand that healing from depression is not a one day process, and that it makes sense for Elsa to still be internally struggling with her past and her role in it. However, this repetitive self-blame slightly irks me. When will Disney let Elsa realize that her past was not actually her fault? When will they let her actually acknowledge that her parents, as good as their intentions were, really fucked up her childhood and her psychological development? Are we going to watch Elsa go through every holiday for the first time and blame herself every time for having “ruined” said holiday, when in reality, she did not? Elsa’s childhood was very complex, and requires a lot of reflection for her emotional growth. Unfortunately, it seems that Disney has refused to give us depth in this issue, so we might never get to see Elsa properly acknowledge what happened to her. Ughhh. *Some of these dialogue-to-song transitions are just…….no. *There is literally no need or reason for Elsa to keep shutting doors on Anna. They have (or were supposed to have) already grown past this, as evidenced by the end of Frozen and Frozen Fever. It felt like Disney threw the whole “door in the face” just as a callback to the first film. If Disney felt the need to reference it, they should have done it in a more sensible way. *“Tell us about your traditions and we’ll decide if it’s special enough”. Ouch. *I love Kristoff as much as the next person, but there are times where I do wonder if his character was actually necessary in the Frozen franchise. The focus of every Frozen media seems to be on the sisterly relationship between Elsa and Anna, and Kristoff gets sidelined so hard in these shorts as a result. I personally feel like Anna did not need to end Frozen with a boyfriend; the focus on her and her sister was ample enough. So yeah, Kristoff is funny and handsome and sweet, but like, his character feels a little pointless sometimes. He lacks story and background, and it seems that he’s just there to be Anna’s “true love” and nothing more. Please give him a little bit more of his own development and motivations (independent of Anna!) in Frozen 2. Overall, the short was sweet and cute, and very aesthetically pleasing, but it’s not a very memorable short. I felt very underwhelmed when it was over, and I don’t think it’s something I’ll watch twice. And it definitely did not need to be the length that it was. Disney really should let this franchise rest properly; don’t want to kill the hype for Frozen 2 before it comes.